


Believe in me

by Bunnies306



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Violence, One Shot, minor mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: Klaus was tired, tired of being ignored and not being believed when he told his siblings that he was sober. It was justgetting plain annoying that nobody, not even Diego, would listen to him. He decided that no matter what, he would find a way to force them to realize that he was not crazy.





	Believe in me

Klaus had been sober for a few days now, Five had found out that all they had to do to stop the apocalypse was actually working with their family and not being ignorant to each other, Five and the others still thought Klaus was a junkie, but in reality they were just really worried for him, he did not really act that much different then before he started telling them he was actually sober so they did not think he really was, and he kept talking about how Ben was there. The Hargreeve siblings for the most part, just wanted some proof that Klaus was actually sober, Five especially just wanted them all to be okay, especially Klaus, as Five knew that Klaus went into the past for 10 months and he still did not know what Klaus did in that time.  
Klaus was hanging out in the living room (the room with the giant picture of Five over the fireplace), talking to Ben a little bit, when Five walked in.   
Klaus: "Hi Five, remember what we did a few days ago in the laboratory with that guy? that was fun, I don't know how i don't have any scars from when I smashed that snow-globe into my head, that was pretty painful though."   
Five groans saying "why would i need to remember that, also, can you tell me where you were in 1968?"  
Klaus: "... Why would you want to know that? you were not very interested a few days ago after i came back"  
Five sighed "Well, I was more worried about the fact that the world was going to end, now i have a chance to actually learn what happened to you in that time."  
"Really?" Klaus said suspiciously, "Why would you need information on what happened to me? none of you really cared that much about me before, hell, the only reason anyone even realized I was kidnapped before i even left was that Diegos friend called them. I know that you were missing too, but still!"  
Five: "Well, you randomly disappear for no reason, and why would we need to know where you are all the time? you're an adult, and you're one of us."  
Klaus: "I guess that sort of makes sense but come on! nobody noticed how quiet it was after I was gone?"  
Five: "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about, can i just have some of the information and go?"  
Klaus: "FINE! You want information on how i was sent to the Vietnam war and did not even have time to do anything before i was sent out to fight? I lived 10 months there and it was hell! the only good thing about it was meeting the love of my life!"  
"What was his name?" Five said quietly, Klaus: "His name was Dave." Klaus said just as quietly and walks out of the room, Five leaves him alone so that he would have time to cool off and also grabs a beer from the cabinet.  
Klaus had walked out of the room, Ben followed him saying "Klaus, you should go back, this could help you, Five may actually be willing to listen to you."  
Klaus: "Why would he be willing to listen to me? he's supposed to be the smart one and he has never listened to me and even he thinks i am lying about being sober."  
Ben: "Well, maybe it was because the others were there before? he's the one who would most likely be willing to listen to your whole story, the others (other than Vanya) are more loud then he is and they always interrupt you before you can explain anything."  
They had stopped walking maybe 10 feet from the doorway to the living room and Five was quietly listening in to what Klaus was saying  
Klaus: "Okay fine, i'll go back, but if this goes downhill this is your fault."  
Klaus walks back in to the living room  
Klaus: "Okay, i'll talk to you, but only if you promise me to listen to everything i have to say."  
Five: "Fine."  
Klaus: "Okay, it all starts when a mommy and daddy love each other very much--"  
Five: "That's not what i meant and you know it, but then again, we were not technically made that way anyway? we were born from random woman that gave birth to us on the same day they technically got pregnant, so you cannot even start with that! it won't make sense!"  
Klaus: "Okay okay! you don't need to tell me how you think we actually came into existence."  
Five: "Who were you talking to outside though?"  
Klaus looks to the corner of the room then looks back at Five  
"I did not think you could hear that."  
Five: "You were literally right outside, how could I not hear you?"  
Klaus mutters to himself as he's looking at an empty area in the room  
Klaus sighs: "Well, do you believe that i'm sober?"  
Five: "Well, what proof do i even have that you are or not? it's not like you seem any different then before when you were not saying that you were high."  
Klaus: "I guess that's true but come on! is it that hard to believe?"  
Five and Ben: "Sort of."  
Klaus whines still looking at the empty space: "Ben! you're supposed to be the one who believes me!"  
Klaus puts his hand over his mouth  
Five: "Is Ben actually here?"  
Klaus: "Yes! that is what I've been telling you guys for a few days!"  
Five: "Just one question, do you have any drugs on your person? in your jacket, your pockets? anywhere?"  
Klaus mutters to Ben: "Oh sh*t"  
Ben: "Wait.. have you still not gotten rid of everything? I thought you threw them in the trash?"  
Klaus whispers: "I did get rid of most of it Ben but it's not like i can remember everything! I just realized there is still some weed in my back pocket!"  
Five: "I can hear you ya know."  
Klaus takes out the small amount of weed "Okay, it's not all gone but I swear this is the only amount left! I just forgot it was there!"  
Five stares at him  
Five: "I mean... I can't really blame you in the first place, i know you've gone through some shit in the past year, but maybe you should just put that somewhere else?"  
Klaus: "Okay, i'll throw it out the window"  
Klaus throws Fives wine glass out the window after putting the weed in the glass  
Five: "Hey! I was drinking that!"  
Klaus: "I don't understand how the others think I have issues and ignore the fact that you drink too much, you may be a 58 year old but you are still in the body of a 13 year old, and i would think that would make it easier for you to get drunk!"  
Five: "That's a good thing!"  
Klaus: "How are you counted as smart?"  
Five: "Because I needed to learn math that is insanely difficult for everyone else at a young age."  
Klaus: "Wait why were you here again?"  
Five: "I'm here to be around my family, i was originally here to stop the apocalypse but we stopped it and now i just want to live my life with my siblings, i lived 45 years without you guys and god be damned that i'd leave right after i stop you guys from dying."  
Klaus: "... I meant what were you here to talk to me about?"  
Five: "I wanted to ask about Ben"  
Klaus: "Oh."  
Ben starts walking out of the room... "Tell Five I said I miss him."  
Klaus stares after Ben "Ben! don't leave me alone here with him!"  
Ben looks back at Klaus "I'll be back in a bit, relax! I just want to see how Vanya and the others are, this will give you a chance to talk to Five without anyone else around"  
Klaus: "Okay."  
Five: "What was that about?" he asks Klaus  
Klaus: "Ben just left, he said he misses you though."  
Five: "Okay, that sounds like him, did he say anything else?"  
Klaus: "He just left to see how Vanya and the others are, he'll probably be back in a minute or two."  
Five: "Okay, I guess, I don't quite believe you but i won't say you're lying though, more proof would be useful though."  
They stay there in silence for a few minutes  
Ben walks in "Hey Klaus? You know Cha-Cha?"  
Klaus: "How would i not know them? She helped kidnap me!"  
Ben: "It appears Cha-Cha is back, she's right outside the gates and is trying to get in."  
Klaus: "Oh shit."  
Five: "What?"  
Klaus: "Cha-Cha is outside the gates."  
Fives eyes go wide as he thought they were done with the commission and he teleports to a window on the second floor so as not to be seen so that he can look and see if she's really there, and, Low and behold, Cha-Cha is outside the gates using an axe to break the gates lock. Five teleports back into the living room  
Five: "Ben was right, she's trying to get in."  
Klaus: "I told you!"  
Five: "Okay, I guess that shows enough proof that Ben is actually there."  
Klaus: "Finally!"  
Five then teleports without warning outside and behind Cha-Cha, he took his other wine glass with him though and knocks it on Cha-Chas head, he grabs her body and drags her in, only now noticing that Luther was in the main room.  
Luther stares at five in shock because he's dragging Cha-Cha behind him  
Luther: "What the hell?"  
Five: "Help me!" he says, annoyed.  
Luther picks Cha-Cha up and calls for Diego so that they can talk about what to do with her, Klaus walks in with Ben following him.   
Diego comes down the stairway, and spotting Cha-Cha runs down the rest of the way and yells "Why is she here?!" Diego barely restrains himself from grabbing one of his knives and stabbing her immediately.  
Five: "Well, Ben was apparently wandering around and told Klaus that she was outside trying to get in through the gates"  
Diego: "Umm.... but Ben is dead?"  
Five: "Klaus was not lying when he said he was sober and Ben has apparently always been there."  
Diego: "Well... I still don't quite believe this but i just need more proof."  
Five decides to take Cha-Cha to the basement and shoots her, he then buries her in the backyard.  
Klaus discovers that he has the power to make everyone see Ben and stuff  
The first time it happens they are all in the room and Luther and Diego are arguing, Klaus, Ben and Vanya just want them to stop. The room starts shaking from Vanyas annoyance at them and Klaus's hands start glowing blue and Ben materializes.  
Everyone gasps at his sudden appearance and everyone other than Five are staring at him in surprise and Klaus is grinning, Ben tries to hug Klaus and succeeds, They all have a group hug.   
Klaus is crying a little, happy that he can actually hug his brother after all the years of just being able to hear him, and that his other siblings finally have to believe that he's sober and that he was not lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this please! I want some feedback, this is my second fanfiction and the one that i actually tried to make decent (the other one is Harry potter and is just crack and I have no clue what i did with it, it's really strange).


End file.
